


Fowl Pals

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Potters, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fluff, For Good, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry is the Boy Who Lived, He defeated Grindelwald, He didn't defeat Voldemort though, Humor, M/M, No Voldemort, Pen Pals, Psuedonyms, Sad, This might have a sequel chapter, Tumblr Prompt, should I write a sequel chapter?, struggles, tomarry - Freeform, yeah sorry if it's confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@strangesoulmates on Tumblr Prompted: If you're still taking prompts, I would love a Tomarry fic with them as anonymous pen-pals (owl pals?) meeting in person for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fowl Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This was fun. WARNING, Dumbledore, James, and Lily are not good people.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Madam Rosmerta had decided to do something good for the community of Magical Britain and had come up with an idea that seemed to turn heads.

Pen-Pals. Or rather, Fowl-Pals. She took a Muggle idea and branched out on it, starting a small, side business dedicated to getting teens across Magical Britain to gain friendship by other means.

By not knowing the person’s name or even their blood status or even their Hogwarts House, it allowed people to connect with each other without classism or racism to get in the way.

Harry Potter had been reluctant at first, but with his friend Hermione’s prompting, he had finally relented to the idea of it. Someone who could be his friend without having knowledge of his fame or fortune, or even status. It would be nice.

So Harry had arrived at the Three Broomsticks and chose one of the remaining owls standing outside. One that no one had gone near.

It was black as pitch and seemed to have an attitude problem, but with some treats and sweet talking, Harry had charmed the bird.

The letter than had been neglected and left unopened as no one could get near the bird. Harry took it and seated himself at a table near the door in order to read it.

**To be honest, I didn’t want anything to do with this. It seems completely useless in my opinion and I severely doubt that anything could change. If someone were to find out that their ‘pal’ believed in something completely different than them, or that their blood wasn’t good enough, or Merlin forbid something else as bloody ridiculous, then the entire ‘friendship’ was pointless from the beginning.**

**A particular person bothered me until I wrote this. I honestly don't care if I receive a response or not.**

Harry hadn’t liked the person’s attitude. They seemed like a very pessimistic person, even if they made a good point.

Still, Harry decided to respond, because why shouldn't he?

_While you do make a good point, it’s kind of sad that you would think everyone would behave in such a way. I’ll be frank, I don’t care about age, gender, race, blood status, wealth, magical affinity, sexual or romantic orientation, gender identity, or even Hogwarts House. While they do help make a person who they are, they are not what I should be judging in terms of character._

_I hope that our correspondence will lighten you up a bit. You need some happiness in your life._

With a smile, Harry folded the parchment and handed it to the bird, which snapped out quickly to nip his finger. The bird then took the parchment and flew right out into the open sky.

* * *

 

Tom Riddle hadn’t expected to ever get a reply. He’d chosen the most surly bird in the place. But no, said bird was bothering him, trying to foist the letter on him.

Reluctantly, he took it and read it through, scoffing when he got to the end. No one was that generous.

**Pardon me if I call your lie. There is no way that any person in the British Isles could feel the way you claim to. Prejudice is an ingrained habit in this part of the world and no matter what, someone is always hating or being hated for some reason. I do it. You do it. Everyone does it.**

**I have a Grey core and find no fault in general Dark Magic, and to most of Magical Britain, that makes me evil, despite the fact that it is intention and not magic, that is evil.**

**So no, I have no faith in this little game.**

* * *

 

Harry huffed when he received a response the next day. His own reply was a bit lengthy.

_You think you're the only person in Magical Britain with a Grey core. Newsflash, I have one as well, I just don’t tell people because Merlin forbid what would happen if my parents found out._

_Considering my situation, I have no right to judge anybody and have learned at an early age that it isn’t my business to judge others. I simply try not to think about them. People aren't really my area of expertise._

_If you practice Dark Magic, I don’t care. You are the leader or your own life, not me. I simply hope that what you choose to practice won’t get you hurt in any way._

* * *

 

**Light magic can just as easily hurt someone. It is foolish to believe that only Dark Magic can hurt you.**

**It’s obvious you come from a predominantly Light family just by the fact that you have to hide your magical core from your parents. Scared they’d hate you or something?**

* * *

 

_More like I’m terrified of being disowned and left orphaned in the Muggle world, which I know next to nothing about. The chances of being adopted by a wizarding family after being disowned by one, are slim. Most wouldn't want another child to possibly challenge their Heirs for the position as Head of the family._

_As you are obviously Muggle raised, you wouldn’t know in full detail, just what families like mine would do to you if you were discovered to have a Dark or Grey core in their family. It’s terrible._

_Supposedly Light and Good and yet worse than any evil could be._

_So yes, I hide. For a damn good reason._

* * *

 

**My apologies. On my side of the line, we only ever see people praising Light families and insulting Dark families. I suppose we all assume that the Light would never do something so horrible as disown their children simply because their magical core wasn’t Light.**

* * *

_ It really shouldn't surprise you. If Dark families disown their children for being born without magic, how are Light families disowning their children for having the wrong kind of magic, any different? They are parallels of the same bloody situation. Not good enough for the family’s demands. _

_I barely escaped scrutiny under Dumbledore. He’s on much too pleasant terms with my parents and they often want me to talk with him. It’s unnerving. Especially since I'm rubbish at Occlumency._

* * *

 

**It is against the law to use Legilimency on a minor. Dumbledore should go to prison if he so much as attempts. And what sort of parents would acquiesce to such a thing? That could damage your mind if it starts too early on in your development.**

**How I wish I could stop things like this from happening.**

* * *

 

_It’s actually not against the law if the parent or guardian gives the go ahead. He was unable to come by this year because he was busy, which left me time to train even harder on building my inner walls._

_What sort of plans would you have in mind? These sort of problems are a common occurrence and have been going on, dating back to even the Founders._

_Gryffindor started the hatred against Dark and Slytherin started the hatred against Light._

* * *

 

**The law needs to be changed, then. I refuse to allow something that terrible to continue. There are some of us who would give anything to have grown up in a family instead of such lacklustre places. The fact that they abandon their blood to a world they can’t even navigate, sickens me.**

**Sometimes, in order to make people see your way, you need to use force. I am not above using that force if I absolutely have to. Anything to get what I want in life.**

**I want this to change and therefore I shall instigate said change.**

**As for that ridiculous Slytherin vs Gryffindor propaganda, the two had been friends. There was no such thing as one advocating the rights of the Light and the other the Dark. Salazar was disliked because he was wary of letting in children of Muggles, who were literally killing their children for having magic, or sending them to Hogwarts in hopes of killing off their fellow students, or at the very least, relinquishing the location of the school so that the Muggles could kill the wizards.**

**It’s pathetic how history and bigotry twist the truth around simply because some people cannot handle life the way it is.**

* * *

 

_I haven’t read that anywhere. Where can I find that information, because that makes a lot more sense._

_But the Sorting Hat does say that Salazar chose those who were ‘purest’. So what does that say about it?_

* * *

 

**‘Pure Magic’. Muggles are not pure because they do not possess any magic. Honestly, you must realise that languages back then were very different. Even now, the English language is the most spoken language in the world and there are different meanings to just one word, all over the world.**

**In Britain, an insult here could be a joke in America. Or an American nickname could be a challenge for a fight in Canada. It really depends on the translation of old texts and sadly, not every translation is perfect.**

**The word ‘gay’ used to mean ‘joyful’ or ‘gleeful’ and is now used as an insult toward homosexuality or those perceived as homosexuals in order to put them down. I say we give it fifty more year and it will suddenly become a compliment. Languages grow constantly.**

**You’ll be looking for the book, _Companaich_. It is in Gaelic, which was the only language Godric Gryffindor could speak. If you are not a linguist, it will be difficult to translate. Not many know of it. You will have to owl order it from _Yggs_ , which is a shop in a small village near Edinburgh. Each book is copied by hand and costs a lot of money.**

* * *

 

_Wow. I could probably get my friend to translate it. She loves those sort of challenges. I will definitely check into it._

_You seem really smart. I feel a little inadequate._

* * *

 

**You should not measure yourself by the success of others. It could do the exact opposite of what you intend. Even when you are doing better, you will still find something wrong and end up feeling worse than before.**

**I prefer to just think of myself as better. I don’t compare myself to anyone when I know I don’t need to.**

* * *

 

_You are very cocksure. I kind of like it._

_And before you say anything, I actually have a few friends who seem to think the world of themselves. They are great, they just tend to get wrapped up in themselves when it’s about their area of skill._

_See? We’re getting along just fine! You didn’t think this was going to be beneficial in the least and yet we have established a small bond over the stupidity of others. That has to count for something! Right?_

* * *

 

**I supposed so. You can call me Enigma, then.**

* * *

 

_Okay! I insist that you call me Waffle!_

* * *

 

**Why?**

* * *

 

_Because waffles are great!_

* * *

 

Harry smiled as another letter appeared before him. He and ‘Enigma’ had managed to last the entire school year, just writing to each other. Once their grievances had been outed, it was easier to just talk.

His Fowl-Pal was bloody hilarious even when he didn’t mean to be. Harry was enamoured the more they corresponded. He just seemed like one of those people who could change the world. His confidence was not arrogance, it was a simple belief in himself and Harry was addicted to it.

Attached to the letter, was a green ribbon.

**W,**

**I have learned a very great piece of news. I have finally determined my blood status to be Halfblooded, and that I have a very important ancestor. I’m hoping that having such a good reputation in Hogwarts, will be able to aid me in changing Magical Britain’s feelings on the old family.**

**The ribbon is very important. The school year will end next week and so will this ‘fowl-pal’ service. I would prefer to meet you in person so that I may not lose you.**

**I value your opinion greatly and would prefer to keep your friendship and have it not confined to anonymity.**

**If you would agree to it, I ask that you tie the ribbon around your left wrist and go to the Three Broomsticks next Saturday at noon. I too will be wearing one on the same wrist.**

**Looking forward to meeting you in person,**

**E.**

Harry’s heart fluttered erratically as he fingered the silken ribbon. They were going to meet! He’d been wanting to meet the other for quite some time now, but had been scared to bring it up.

The remainder of the Fowl-Pal service ending had dropped his mood, but the thought of meeting Enigma was enough to brighten him back up! _And_ make him nauseated.

What if Harry was too Gryffindor for the other man? What if their friendship _did_ end up breaking?

* * *

 

Tom cursed himself to the lowest pits of hell. He’d gone and done the Gryffindor thing and had completely jumped ahead of himself without thinking of the consequences of his actions!

He’d offered to meet ‘Waffle’ in person and had given him a ribbon - Slytherin in colour of course - to identify himself. Tom felt like he was going to vomit. What if the other didn’t like him once he found out that Tom was a Slytherin? Even by blood?

He didn’t want to doubt his… friend, but it was just a worry he had come to expect upon meeting new people in Britain. Always announcing his Hogwarts House first in order to determine their character before growing even minutely attached to the idea of them.

Tom only had one friend and he didn’t want to lose him.

Also, Tom might be a little smitten.

It would hurt if the person he admired most, ended up hating him because of things outside his control.

* * *

 

Harry was sat at a small table in the back of the room, watching as people came and went. He kept his left wrist under the table, hoping that maybe he could catch a glimpse of Enigma before they saw him. Harry was just fidgeting because he didn’t know if he would have to bolt or not.

Better to be safe than sorry.

The traffic was slow. In the past hour, only four people had entered and all four had left with two others.

Just as Harry was going to give up hope, one Tom Riddle of Slytherin walked in, looking like a man on a mission. And there, right there on his left wrist, was a green ribbon.

Harry’s mouth dropped immediately. He’d been writing to _Tom Riddle_ all year?! Tom was the most famous student in the school, aside from Harry. Everyone but Dumbledore and a select few, loved him. He was considered the most successful and was even assumed to have aspirations for a Ministry job and was setting his sights on the Minister for Magic’s position.

He was also incredibly attractive and charming.

Riddle was Enigma. Harry snorted upon realising the unintended joke. He might as well have told Harry who he was from the beginning, if Harry had been smart enough to understand at the time.

And Harry had asked to be called Waffle. Merlin, his decisions just made him feel juvenile at times. What had Tom thought of him?!

“See something of interest, Potter?”

The Gryffindor looked up, finding himself confronted with the intimidating Slytherin.

“Uhhhhh… Hi!” he greeted, the chipper tone of his voice forced and false.

He was suddenly scared again. What if Tom didn’t want to be seen with someone as uncool as Harry?

Just because he ‘defeated a Dark Lord’ and had his name plastered all of Magical Britain, did not mean that he was cool or that he had loads of friends. Harry was a very solitary person through and through and was alone more often than not.

With a few exceptions, he was friendless.

Tom was smirking at him. “Are you waiting for someone? Or has the Boy Who Lived been stood up for a date? If so, I pity the person who did it.”

Harry blinked and shook his head. “No. He came.”

At Riddle’s confused look, Harry raised his left hand and gave a pitiful wave.

“Hi.”

* * *

 

Harry James Potter! Tom was smitten with Harry James Potter!

He was so foolish! It should have been obvious who he was speaking with for all those months!

And he had just referred to Tom as his date!

“Are we on a date, Mr. Potter?” Tom eventually asked, sliding into his charming persona easily.

Harry flushed. “If you want, then sure. I-I mean, you aren’t required to, you know, it’s fine really!”

Yes, _this_ was most definitely ‘Waffle’.

Tom placed a finger against the boy’s lips, halting his stuttering.

“I believe that I would love to go on a date with you, _Harry_.”

He felt a sick sort of pleasure at how easily he could make the other blush.

A twisted possessiveness rose within him, making him realise many things. His one and only friend was Great Britain’s poster boy. The young man he had been falling for, was probably the nicest person one could ever meet. He seemed very much interested in Tom and it had nothing to do with Tom’s reputation. He had a Grey core and didn't like his family.

Tom smirked.

Perhaps their takeover of Magical Britain wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought.

And Harry would be beside him all the way.

* * *

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> Ho was it?
> 
> Should I write a sequel chapter?


End file.
